


Just for tonight.

by Rose_Ann



Series: Dracula. [2]
Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Desire, F/F, Imagination, Lesbian Sex, Sad, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Ann/pseuds/Rose_Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy imagines how it would be making love to Mina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> For all you Mina/Lucy lovers! Hope you guys like it.
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr if you wish to talk to me, or follow me: http://deadblueroses.tumblr.com/. I accept prompts over there, so feel free to check the shows,movies, and otp's that I listed for this purpose.

Her skin is pale like hers.

It`s smooth, and smell like an expensive perfume.

Her hair is also dark, but it falls on her shoulders in perfect straight peaces.

Sometimes, if I close my eyes firmly, I can almost pretend that is her I’m touching. 

That is her lips I’m kissing. Her hair I’m stroking. 

I open my eyes, and I look at her slender body leading me in. 

Is Mina`s body like this?

Does she moan like this when he touches her breasts?

My head spins from the absinth, but the confusion helps me to lose myself.

And I pray, that If I lose myself, maybe I will find her. 

In my dreams we are together, laughing, kissing.

I close my eyes again and kiss the girl between my legs, hoping that when I opened them, Mina will be staring back at me.

Her sky blue eyes seeing nothing but me, nothing but us.

She slides one small finger inside me, and I imagine Mina`s gentle fingers. 

But then I remember the engagement ring in one of them, and my hear skips a beat with the mere thought of her walking down the aisle to meet him, Jonathan. 

And I wish I could be naive enough not to see what she really wants, even if she doesn’t know it wet.

She desires him, Alexander Grayson, the predator hidden beneath the gentleman act. 

´´Lucy``, she calls me with her soft voice, and I decide to give myself to her. 

She will ease the desire growing in my body, and will calm the hole inside my chest.

She will be my Mina.

Just for tonight.


End file.
